Drops of Water
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Comfort, kiss, soft, pain, potatoes, rain... a collection of 50 devious sentence and minifics centered around Katara and Aang. Sister fic to "Gusts of Wind."


Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar, nor these prompts.

Author's Note: I'm not sure who originally posted this list of sentence prompts, but I found them in three different fanfics and decided I wanted to give them a try, too. In fact, I decided to do them twice—first time with innocent responses, the second time with… well, not so innocent responses. X3 This is the second round— here there be suggestions of smut, bawdy jokes… that sort of stuff.

Just so you're warned. XD

I hope you enjoy this heaping helping of Kataang!

**XXX**

**Drops of Water**

_A Collection of 50 Mini-Fics and Sentences_

XXX 

01: Comfort

They found innate comfort in the act of love-making: the steady rhythm, like that of life, that resonated deep within their tangled bodies.

02: Kiss

There was a loneliness in his kiss, an unspoken emptiness— an emptiness that she swore she'd fill with every ounce of her love.

03: Soft

All of his favorite things in life were soft: Appa and his thick cream fur, sun-warmed patches of grass, a flower-scented spring breeze, Katara's supple body as she melted beneath his wandering fingers…

04: Pain

It had hurt the first time, and a little bit the second— but then there was nothing but pleasure, pleasure, _pleasure_.

05: Potatoes

He dropped the knife with a clatter when the sharp metal first pierced his skin; the half-pealed potato joined the utensil on the floor when his injured finger wound up in Katara's hot little mouth; it didn't take long for their heated, wrestling bodies to meet both knife and potato on the ground as all thoughts of dinner fled their minds, forgotten.

06: Rain

Aang could only think of one reason that Katara— a master waterbender in her own right— would intentionally venture out into a storm wearing a flimsy white shirt, bearing no umbrella, and come back 15 minutes later soaking wet and see-through.

And bra-less.

07: Chocolate

Her skin was the color of chocolate, and Aang knew that he'd rather eat her than the candy.

08: Happiness

Giggles— like tiny, amber-colored Champaign bubbles— floated to the tip-top of Katara's body, leaving her smiling, naked, and cuddling contentedly with her playful husband.

09: Telephone

She told Toph that she thought she might be in love with the Avatar; an hour later Sokka was yelling: "_What's this I hear about you having Aang's babies?!"_

10: Ears

It came as no surprise to Katara how sensitive Aang's large ears were— like targets she loved to strike with her lips and tongue.

11: Name

"Aang… _Aang—!_"

_God_, he loved his name.

12: Sensual

With a mischievous smirk and a playful purr, she shoved him back-first onto the bed— clambering onto his waist and plopping herself purposefully down.

13: Death

She needed him so badly she was sure that she would die; he wanted her so desperately he thought that it would kill him.

14: Sex

When he was little, Aang asked the group about sex. When he came of age, Katara personally answered his question.

15: Touch

He hadn't meant to do it; really, he hadn't. But he'd wanted to touch her _so_ badly, yearned to do so for so, _so_ long— one day his hand just _slipped_…

16: Weakness

Aang knew that sex on Fire Lord Zuko's breakfast table was a death sentence waiting to happen, but one look into Katara's sultry, pleading eyes made his already weak resolve crumble.

17: Tears

"I got caught on a branch," Katara mumbled in a rush, her scarlet blush only one of the tip-offs to Sokka that the hastily-stitched tear in her tunic might not be as innocent as it seemed.

18: Speed

Normally he hurried through life: racing on air scooters, running from town to town, mastering the elements in less than a year. But there were some things he never rushed— loving Katara being a prime example.

19: Wind

There was no stopping the winds of change, and he watched helplessly as time took his wife away from him.

20: Freedom

_It's like flying_— she mused as she threw back her head, gasping and pleading and loving, loving, loving— _It's like soaring! It's like being truly free…_

21: Life

And as Aang reached out a hand— patient and compassionate and _all hers_— Katara knew that this was the moment she'd been waiting for her entire life.

22: Jealousy

His eyes seemed to glow in the firelight— passionate, powerful, almost _feral_— and she was torn between alarm and desire as his fingers darted out to cup her center and his left hand shot out to bind her wrists, his lips curling ruefully as he breathed into her skin: "All right… so maybe I was a _little_ jealous…"

23: Hands

Aang's hands were fluid enough to bend water, sturdy enough to bend earth, fast enough to bend air, powerful enough to bend fire, and skilled enough to make Katara scream out in pleasure.

24: Taste

It was with a strange jolt of thrill that Katara realized it was _herself_ she could taste on Aang's lips.

25: Devotion

He really was a fantastic lover— handsome, gentle, and completely dedicated to her pleasure, rather than just his own.

26: Forever

Each Avatar had a memory they were allowed to keep forever; Aang chose his first kiss with Katara: a moment of such powerful, unselfish, _pure_ love that his incarnations sometimes envied it.

27: Blood

He thought there would be blood the first time— had been told by Katara herself to expect it, and not to worry— so when none appeared, he couldn't help pausing long enough for a desperate hug and a cry of relief.

28: Sickness

They knew how perverted it was, their obsession with "new" (generally public) places— but the thrill of release was too much to ignore.

29: Melody

Aang could 'play' Katara's body better than any flute in the world, and was skilled enough to make her sing more loudly and sweetly than any musical groundhog.

30: Star

The Avatar was a star in the eyes of the people; to Katara, he was merely Aang.

31: Home

She pulled him down— closer— nearer— breathing in his scent and touching his face and feathering soft lips across his chest and whispering sweet words that jumbled in his brain until all he could think was _yes, yes, this is where I belong._

32: Confusion

"You feel heavier than normal," Toph told Katara bluntly, her lack of tact no longer surprising but infinitely more embarrassing. "You should start eating for two."

33: Fear

"I'm kind of scared," she admitted, face pink and eyes averted, even after she'd bared her naked body to him.

34: Lightning/Thunder

_Her smooth, damp skin; her flowing chocolate locks; her glassy blue eyes glistening with pleasure…_ Aang shivered as the illuminated scene vanished with the streak of storm-light, knowing that he'd never forget what he'd just seen.

35: Bonds

"Never let you go…" he murmurs in his sleep, curling around his half-dreaming wife and nuzzling close. "Never, ever… ever…"

36: Market

"The Kama Sutra…" Aang read slowly, eyebrows arched in innocent curiosity as he reached for the vendor's mysterious scroll— only to have it snatched quickly away by the vividly red Katara.

37: Technology

"Back alleys have got to be the _greatest_ invention known to man," she groaned— panting and writhing against the brick wall— before being suitably silenced by his mouth.

38: Gift

She never asked for anything, but Aang gave her all he had.

39: Smile

He kissed like he smiled: brightly, sweetly, oozing with love and laughter and life.

40: Innocence

Katara didn't lose her innocence— she knew exactly where it had gone, and was glad to have given it.

41: Completion

It amazed her how perfectly they fit together: as if two pieces from the same lost puzzle.

42: Clouds

It was at times like this that Toph was thankful for the dark clouds that obscured her vision; hearing the muted gasps and feeling the rhythmic vibrations was quite enough, thank you.

43: Sky

Just like the open sky and the endless ocean, their bodies met and molded and blended until they couldn't tell one from the other.

44: Heaven

With a violent shudder and a breathy moan, Aang surrendered to Katara's careful ministrations: allowing her to take him higher and higher and higher…

45: Hell

He was only away for a month, but for Katara the short absence was nearly unbearable.

46: Sun

The golden gauze of dawn trickled through the bedroom's tall windows, bathing the twined bodies in an ethereal glow.

47: Moon

It was in a state of guilt that Sokka left the campsite to dream about Yue; it was in a state of glee that Aang and Katara made use of this time alone.

48: Waves

He moved like the current: in, out; in, out…

49: Hair

It was with feelings of mortified embarrassment that Aang recalled her surprise at finding he didn't shave _every _part of his body.

50: Supernova

For a moment he thought that the world had exploded— but the treetops, the starlight, and the angel above him soon came back into pleasure-laden focus.


End file.
